Worth Everything
by ark the wanderer
Summary: Another H/G reunion story, because they can't seem to stop coming into my head. Excerpt: "The ruckus her brothers were making drowned away as they looked at each other. She was wearing the hard, blazing expression on her face."


**AN:** I've written an H/G reunion fic and I'm quite satisfied with that one. This story, however, came to me one morning when I had just woken up. I really like how it went in my head and I thought it was too good not to share to everyone. I hope I wrote it well enough though. That's for you to judge I guess.

So please review.. If you like it, tell me why and maybe you can check out my other H/G reunion story too. It's called 'Tomorrow Will be a New Day'. If you don't like, still check out my other H/G reunion story. Maybe you'll like that one better. They're quire different. And again, please, please, please review. Thanks...

------------------------------------------

The vestiges of sleep gradually slipped away from Harry and he opened his eyes to the roof of his four-poster bed. The events of the previous day were still fresh in his mind but he knew there were a lot of people who wanted to talk to him. And there was one person he wanted to talk to. He rose from his bed and immediately headed for the door. On the way, he saw his reflection in the mirror and realized he was covered in dirt all over. Of course, he can't face her looking like he did at the moment.

He turned back and saw that Kreacher had left fresh clothes for him. He took a long and thorough bath, making sure that he washed away all the dirt. It was as much a physical as well as mental cleansing and now that his thoughts had finally cleared, he realized more than ever how much he wanted to be with her—needed, even. It was really the only thing he could think of at the moment. He checked his reflection in the mirror before opening the door and closing it behind him.

He found her in the common room—with her whole family. Hermione was there too. She and Ron sat really close to each other, holding hands. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat on one end of the sofa directly facing the stairs to the boys' dormitories. He had an arm wrapped around her. Beside them were Bill and Fleur. Percy and Charlie were seated on chairs behind them. George sat on the other end of the sofa. Ginny was sitting on a chair close to George's end of the sofa, opposite Ron and Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley immediately stood up as Harry approached them. She wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. Hermione and Fleur gave him hugs too while the guys gave him a brotherly clap on the back, except for George. He walked up to Harry and shocked everyone by wrapping his arms around him. He let go a moment later and nodded solemnly at Harry.

Harry turned to Ginny. She too had stood up, but she didn't approach him. He walked towards her. They looked at each other. His eyes questioning, hers unreadable.

He was lost for words to say. Should he kiss her? Or maybe a hug. But what if she didn't want him to? Where should he begin?

_Just tell her._

_Should I?_

_It's the truth isn't it?_

_Of course it is! I've thought about it, even back then, at the forest. I know it's true. I've never been surer of anything in my entire life._

_So tell her._

_Would she want to hear it?_

_Everybody wants to hear it._

_But what if she doesn't—_

_JUST TELL HER!_

"Ginny, I love you," Harry said quickly, suddenly, a little too loudly.

Gasps from everyone.

A faint whisper from Mrs. Weasley. "Heavens."

Choking. Probably Ron.

Ginny's expression changed. He could read shock in her eyes, but only a mild one. And then, a hard, blazing look. Like the one she wore when they had their very first kiss, in this very same common room. Maybe she was going to kiss him.

His hopes were too high. Ginny curled her hand into a fist, pulled them back for momentum, and a second later her fist collided with his face. He staggered backwards. Thankfully, Bill caught him.

"Ginny!" exclaimed the Weasleys.

"Why did you hit him?" Mrs. Weasley asked sternly.

Harry put a hand up to his face. His nose was bleeding. Ginny stepped forward. He dropped his hand and backed away slightly. She grabbed his collar.

_Uh-oh._

_This is your fault!_

She leaned forward and kissed him. In front of her whole family. But he didn't really care about that. All that mattered was Ginny and her lips on his and her smooth hair and her sweet, flowery smell. The kiss was as intoxicating as the last time, except now, he had nothing to worry about. There was only Ginny and their future together.

She pulled back seconds later, or minutes, or hours. He looked dizzily at her, an idiotic grin plastered on her face.

"Phtooey!" A small, spitting motion from her. His face fell. Was he that bad? He knew he brushed his teeth—he'd done it specifically for this.

"I tasted some of your blood," she said, screwing her face at him.

_Oh it was only that!_

_I almost had a heart attack._

"You're the one who punched me!" he pointed out.

"That's for breaking up with me," she told him sternly.

"You _what_?" exclaimed Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

Harry swallowed. Bill was right behind him. Ginny grinned mischievously at him, it seemed that she wasn't going to defend him on this one.

It was Ron who spoke up. "He only did it to protect her," he explained to his brothers. "If the Death Eaters found out about them, they'd take Ginny, for sure."

Harry looked gratefully at Ron. He never expected that to come from him. He grinned at his best friend. Ron finally understood.

"Then _why_ did you hit him?" Mrs. Weasley asked again, her tone exasperated this time.

Ginny put a hand up and poked Harry's forehead. "Because he's—a stupid—noble—git," she said between pokes.

He smiled happily at her then pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her flowery fragrance.

"I love you," he whispered so that only she could hear.

"Oh come on, stop that!" Ron said loudly. "Why do you always have to get together in front of me?"

Harry and Ginny pulled away. He turned around to face Ron and grinned cheekily at him.

"You did too," said Harry, gesturing at his two best friends. "In front of me."

Ginny looked around Harry and smirked teasingly at the other couple. The Weasley brothers laughed appreciatively at Harry's comment. Hermione smiled bashfully at them and Ron's ears went red, but they kept holding each other's hands.

"Oh, my children!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed happily.

She bustled over to Hermione and hugged her tightly. A surprised smile crossed Hermione's face, then she awkwardly wrapped her arms around the older woman. They broke apart after a few moments. Mrs. Weasley was slightly teary-eyed. She looked proudly up at her youngest son then turned towards Harry. She approached him and gave him a hug not unlike the one she'd just given Hermione. Harry looked over her shoulder at Hermione, who smiled knowingly at him. Mrs. Weasley looked over his shoulder at Ginny. Mother and daughter smiled at each other.

"The boys will want to talk to you later," she said quietly to Harry so only he and Ginny could hear. "But don't worry, they like you," she added reassuringly before pulling away.

"Hey Hermione," George called mischievously. "You should back out now before it's too late!"

Ron threw a cushion at him. George caught it deftly. Ron threw another. George caught again. Everyone laughed at their exchange. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him around to face her. The ruckus her brothers were making drowned away as they looked at each other. She was wearing the hard, blazing expression on her face.

"I love you," she told him sincerely.

His heart swelled. A warm feeling spread from his chest to his entire body, reaching his face and turning his grin into an even wider one. She returned his grin with her own happy smile. Ignoring the fact that he was surrounded by the whole Weasley family, Harry moved in for a kiss then wrapped his arms around Ginny in a tight embrace.

_Oh yeah._

_This is so worth everything I've worked for._

_-------------_

**AN:** Oh, and if you've read 'Tomorrow Will be a New Day', I would really appreciate it if you tell which story you liked better. Thanks again.


End file.
